THE 54th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES
by ilikeggs45
Summary: Death, Romance, Betrayal, Violence, Drama, Murder, and so much more! MALE TRIBUTES NEEDED! MALE TRIBUTES NEEDED! MALE TRIBUTES NEEDED! MALE TRIBUTES! MALE TRIBUTES NEEDED! THIRD REAPING ADDED! NEED MALE TRIBUTES TO CONTINUE!
1. intro forms

OK, so I have read and admired hunger games fanfiction, so I thought it would be fun to do one myself! :P Here is the tribute form. If you want to be a gamemaker plz pm me ideas for arenas and u will be mentioned in the story. If u want to be a stylist fill out the form below the tribute form. Also I cannot have romance to everyone who wants it, but it is guaranteed at least one person who wants romance will get it. Review for your tribute or stylist! Happy Hunger Games!

Tribute Form

Name:

Boy or Girl:

District:

Age:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Romance: (Y/N)

Physical Appearance:

Reaping Day Appearance:

Interview Appearance: (This may depend if you have a stylist or not, if u dont have a stylist I will make up a stylist for you, and what you write here will be what you will be wearing if you have no stylist)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Volunteer: (Y/N) (If yes then why?)

Token: (optional)

Specialty With Weapons: (Y/N) (If yes then what weapons?)

Interview/Training Angle:

Reaping Day Reaction:

Attitude Towards The Games:

Interview Quote:

Alliances: (Y/N)

Mentor:

Stylist Form

Sorry, not everyone can be a stylist, if the tribute you want to style is taken then i will post it on the final tribute sheet.

Name:

Appearance:

Stylist for District:

Stylist for a boy or girl:

What do you plan for the tribute for your district to wear during the interview and chariot ride:

Sponsor Information

To become a Sponsor you must obtain points. To get points you either review (everytime you review you get five points. Reviewing is probably the easiest and fastest way to get points), be a gamemaker, be a stylist, or help me with ideas.

Review- 4 points

Gamemaker- (Sending me ideas for arenas. People that send me the best arena ideas will become gamemakers in the story. The person with the best arena idea will be Head Gamemaker in the story)- 5 points

Stylist- 5 points

Ideas- (PM Some obstacles that should be added)-7 points

Here is what you will be able to buy

To sponsor a tribute, pm me who you want to sponsor and the amount of points you have. And no you cannot sponsor your own tribute.

Loaf of Bread- 2 points

Medicine for any type of injury- 5 points

Bottle of Water- 6 points

Resource Pack (Ropes, Climbing kit, backpack full of useful items etc)- 10 points

Weapon Pack (Knives, Blades, Arrows, Axes, Spears, Tridents etc.)- 15 points


	2. Tribute List so Far

Tribute List so Far

District 1

Boy~Erik Malice 16years old

Girl~Briana Cameron (dancegurl) 16years old

District 2

Boy~Sirius Mane 18years old

Girl~Karia Memphis (TheOnlyException1234) 18years old

District 3

Boy~Seamus Rhodes 13years old

Girl~Nicole Lockhart (Kiukura) 14years old

District 4

Boy~Safin Bayview (Fifidear) 17years old

Girl~Ani "Wavy" Waves (Kennelle) 16years old

District 5

Boy~Alecto Kingsley 13years old

Girl~Nan Weatherall (Turq8) 13years old

District 6

Boy~

Girl~Renulus Black 12years old

District 7

Boy~

Girl~Rosalyn Gambini (Polly Wants The Cracker) 17years old

District 8

Boy~Ezra McCully (Lady Elena Shaw) 18years old

Girl~Elanor Jacobson (chickenchessy) 14years old

District 9

Boy~ Amicus Cesar (KennyChao) 16years old

Girl~ Luna Night (fangandiggyaremine) 17years old

District 10

Boy~Aden Starr (demiblood22) 14years old

Girl~Sage Nichole Bennett (technicolor-princess) 16years old

District 11

Boy~Laznus McNair 14years old

Girl~Hera Deveneno (Nice Career) 17years old

District 12

Boy~ Micah Rae (Silken-Winged-Angel) 16years old

Girl~Kai Rohana (Ivy Lin) 14years old


	3. Reaping for District 1

Brianna Cameron (District 1) POV

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling above. Was it time yet? Had the time finally come? The time when me and my family would go down to the square with the rest of the town to see who would be participating in the annual Hunger Games? I couldn't wait any longer. I looked at my clock and found that it was 1:30. Exactly half an hour before the reaping. I got out of bed in my pink plush pajamas and headed for the kitchen downstairs.

When I entered, the scent of hot dogs being cooked on the oven hit me full blast. My mother stood at the stove slaving herself over hot dogs. My father sat at the table reading the newspaper while my 13 year old sister Alicia sat on the other side of the table, playing with her fingers. They hadn't known I entered the room until my mother saw me and acknowledged my presence with a " Oh, well good morning Hun!" My father rose his head from the paper and my sister stopped playing with her fingers. "Aren't you excited?" Alicia said as I took a seat next to her. "Yes, very." I replied "I barely slept last night thinking about today" My mother brought me a plate of two plain hot dogs. She placed them in front of me on the table. "Eat up." She said. She quickly served everyone else, including herself. When we all were done, my father checked his watch and said "Okay, we have about fifteen minutes till the reaping, girls quickly go get dressed and me and your mother will be waiting down here." I hadn't noticed but my parents were already dressed in their reaping clothes. My mother in a white blouse and a skirt. She looked beautiful. She had perfect features and beautiful golden hair. My father was dressed in a button down shirt and dress pants. "Okay, but I might be a little late. I have to braid my hair and everything." I said. Me and my sister rushed upstairs to our rooms to get ready for the big event.

In my room lay a very soft and comfortable bed with plush blankets, two dressers (one which had a mirror), a window that hung over my bed, and my closet full of nice clothes. I went and opened my closet to find the beautiful gowns, dresses, t-shirts, pants, tan-tops, and shorts. I was so lucky I was born to people in District 1. One of the richest districts. I would hate to be born to a disgusting poor district like District 12. I was also lucky to be the daughter of a victor, and have a house in the Victors Village. Yup, my father was a living survivor of the Hunger Games himself. He trained me all he knew. I was skilled with swords and knives. He trained me also to be smart in the arena and trust my senses. And that is what I will do when I enter the arena. Yes, no matter what, I am going into the Hunger Games this year. If the pick me, I will walk up with no problem. If somebody else is picked, I will quickly volunteer for it. I am entering the Hunger Games no matter what.

I picked out a pink dress that elongated all the way towards my knees. The dress had tiny little diamonds the shape of hearts all around it. I picked out silver high heels and they fit perfectly. I walked over to the mirror to do my makeup. I powdered my face here and there. Then it was off to braiding my hair. It took about ten minutes until I was done with the full braid. I gazed at my beautiful golden hair braid down my back and stop at my waist. I probably obtained this hair color from my mom. Alicia had dark brown hair which she probably got from my dad along with hazel eyes. My eyes were a stunning dark blue, which I know I got from my mother. I had a nice figure, and some muscle from training. I was the average sixteen year old height. I added finishing touches of pink eye liner and a little sweet scented perfume. Finally I emerged out of my room.

The house seemed silent. My family is probably at the square with the rest of the town. I strode out of my house and made the walk from the Victors Village down to the square. The square was loaded with people, and I couldn't spot my family anywhere. But I did spot my two best friends, Jacqueline and Evelyn. They were both wearing dresses, but they were different from mines. We all clenched eachother's hand and made a small circle. We started spinning. We all said comments to eachother like "Aren't you excited?" and "I really hope it's you, you really deserve this honor!" and "I'm so excited!" Are circle was broken when a voice spoke on the loud speaker. Everyone faced the Justice Building, and on the very top clearing of the stairs stood a woman that was definitely from the Capitol. Her skin was pink with dark tattoos that stood out on her skin. She had purple hair that was in curls. Why did people from the Capitol do this to themselves, waste their beauty and turn themselves into something utterly strange. "Today is the day of the Reaping!" she said. Her voice echoed off every building and circulated around the square. She then said things that she was instructed to by the Capitol. Then it was down to the moment of truth.

The Capitol woman sunk her hand deep into the reaping ball and took out a name. Then she read aloud, "Erik Malice!" Soon after, a boy who I guessed to be sixteen walked up towards the woman. He had shaggy dark brown hair and a stocky build. He then faced the crowd. "Any volunteers?" asked the woman. No one said anything. "Okay then, welcome to the games Erik!" said the woman as if though she were his childhood friend. Photographers and camera crews all set their focus on Erik who let loose a gorgeous smile. People in the crowd started clapping, and soon everyone found themselves clapping. Erik sat down on a chair provided. "Now for the girl tribute!" the woman said. Me, Jacqueline, and Evelyn just stood in the crowd biting our nails in anticipation. The woman pulled a name out of the ball and said "Briana Cameron!" I smiled. Happiness filled me instantly. Jacqueline and Evelyn started screaming out of happiness. "Congratulations!" they both screamed. As I walked up to the woman people were patting me on the back. Looks like I didn't have to volunteer for anyone at all. When I reached the woman she gave me a smile and I stared back at the crowd. I saw my parents, they were in the first row of the crowd. "Any volunteers?" the woman asked. The crowd stayed silent. I looked at my family. My mother gave me a thumbs up, my sister gave me a smile, and my dad started clapping. Soon everyone was clapping. The cameras centered on me and I gave a winning smile. I looked down at my dress to give a sign to the camera crews to get a look at my dress. Which they did. The cameras followed up and down my body. "Welcome to the games Briana!" The crowd was still clapping. I went and sat down next to Erik. "Looks like we will be competing against eachother I said to him." He looked me straight in the eye. His eyes were beautiful, they were a hazel brown. This boy was extremely attractive I thought. "Yup, may the odds ever be in our favor." Something got me in that sentence. He said "our". He was ignoring the thought that there could be a chance that one of us would end up killing the other. I decided to let it pass. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We were the Careers for District 1.

Erik Malice (District 1) POV

I looked straight in this girls eyes. Her name was Briana. She had stunning dark blue eyes that I lost myself in for a second. We were going into the Hunger Games. We were going to be fighting for our lives together also with the rest of our Career Pack. I pictured what we would be facing. Suddenly the thought of me murdering her flooded into my head. I quickly forced it out and said "Yup, may the odds ever be in our favor." It took a second for her to process what I had said and then she smiled back. We turned towards the crowd and sold it for the cameras.

Ok, some peoples' POV's are going to be short like Erik's. Sometimes it's going to be like this because find myself putting to much detail into the first POV that I dont leave enough for the second one. :D please review. I cant continue the reapings until all the tribute spaces are filled.


	4. Reaping for District 2

Karia Memphis (District 2) POV

Yay, today's the reaping. Today's the day we all get to see whose being sent to their death. Can you keep a secret? Well, I hate the Hunger Games. I despise them. I hate the thought of innocent children being thrown into an arena and having to fight to the death for people's entertainment. I hope I don't get picked. I don't want to go in the arena and fight. Normally, someone in my district would be happy to get picked. I live in District 2. It's one of the Career Districts. Unlike many of the kids that live here, I haven't been training all my life for this day. I am not obsessed with getting picked for the Hunger Games. I have never volunteered for anybody and I never will. Another problem is my twin sister, Kataryn. Me and her are like best friends. We don't fight, we always agree on things, and we love eachother. That's the problem. If she ever gets picked for the games, I would be a complete wreck. We cannot live without eachother. If I am ever chosen, I can't imagine the pain she would be going through if I ever died in the games. I stared out the window of my room. Even though I didn't live in the Victors Village, my house was pretty nice. I guess it because District 2 is one of the rich districts.

What broke my gaze from the window was my father yelling from the downstairs living room for me and Kataryn to get ready. "Ok Dad!" I yelled back. I got up and went over to the mirror. I almost forgot the curlers that I left in my hair overnight. Slowly I took each curler off. What normally would be straight black hair was black hair curled into ringlets. After, I stripped off my robe and underclothes that I used to sleep in overnight. I scaled my closet for what I thought would look nice and found a beautiful dark blue strapless dress. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I thought it looked pretty cute. I twirled back over to the closet to retrieve silver high heels that looked dazzling with my dress. When everything was on I looked into the mirror. I looked beautiful except for one little detail. The scar on my left cheek. This scar matched the long scar that went down my arm. Not many people noticed the one on my cheek. It blended in pretty well with my skin over time. It was a small scar, but held a really bad memory. I was only ten years old when my mother came home drunk. Me and Kataryn were watching T.V. All of a sudden our mother burst through the front door and drags me to the kitchen. I was screaming as she dragged me and Kataryn had run upstairs where our little sister was sleeping. MY mother had cut me and gave me these scars, If it weren't for my father, I probably would be dead right now.

Oh, and did I mention I had a little sister named Celeste. When I was sixteen, my mother went totally insane, and killed her. I never found out what drove her to do such a thing. After the murder, my mother ran away into the woods. Me and Kataryn never found out what happened to her until a year later my Father came home and told us she had become an Avox. Before Celeste died, she gave me a locket. I treasured this locket, and wore it everywhere I went. It was a silver locket, with a dark blue gem in the middle.

My train of thought stopped when I heard a door close shut downstairs. It was probably the front door. If Kataryn was ready, she probably left with my father to the square, probably hoping to meet me. I looked at the time, it was 1:52. Eight minutes till the reaping. No wonder they left. They didn't want to be late waiting for me to finish. Maybe I should get going now. I looked in the mirror and dabbed makeup powder over the scar on my cheek. After I was satisfied, I went through my jewelry box looking for my locket. After I put it around my neck, I took one last glance at the mirror and headed downstairs, out the door, and on my way to the square.

Sirius Mane (District 2) POV

I stood in the crowd with all the other citizens of District 2. Today was the reaping! This was the day I would prove myself. This was the day I would either be a chosen tribute, or I would simply volunteer. No one would steal my spotlight. I would be the winner of the games this year. I would be the dominant one of the arena this year. I had been training all my life for this day. I was amazingly skilled with throwing knives, I was familiar with bows and arrows, with a sword I would be deadly, with twin blades I would be completely lethal. I was muscular. I could run fast. Yes, all these skills put together make one dangerous tribute. Without a doubt, I would be the leader of the Career Pack. I would make sure of it. Whoever stood in my way would have to die.

The square was loud and crowded. Teenage girls were screaming and yelling with excitement. People were talking and having conversations about who they thought would get picked this year. I saw my friend, Brent, he was standing with his family. My family was somewhere in this crowd. I had lost them after I went to go use the bathroom. I walked over to Brent who was waiting in anticipation holding his five year old sister, Mikaela. "Are you ready dude?" I asked him. He looked at me and gave a false smile, "You betcha." I frowned at his tone, it was weak and soft. "Whats wrong?" I asked. "Oh, nothing..." he replied sadly. Then it came to me. "Your afraid your gonna get picked, aren't cha?"

"Well, I have never been one for the Hunger Games you know. I hate them, and I think anyone who volunteers is stupid, their basically killing themselves." he said. "What are you talking about? Being part of the games is an honor!" I said. "Well I don't want honor if it means earning it like this!" Brent screamed back at me over the crowd. "Your a coward." I said. He looked at me surprised. "Come on Mikaela, lets go." He then walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

What a fool. I thought. He's just jealous that he doesn't have the skills to win the games. A voice spoke on a loud speaker and the crowd went silent. A man from the Capitol spoke. For someone who comes from the Capitol, this guy actually looks normal. He had regular colored skin and hair color, no tattoos, just a normal simple guy. The man spoke about the Dark Days and all this other stuff the capitol had instructed him to say. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, is time for names of the tributes to be reaped from the reaping ball!" Everyone started clapping and cheering, including me. The man reached his hand into the reaping ball and took out a name. He smiled and then said, "Brent Minnow!" I stopped clapping as I saw Brent making his way for the stage slowly. You could tell that he was scared. He was shaking a little and his cheeks were red. "Any volunteers?" the man asked. No one said a word. I was still debating on whether I should let Brent enter the games and face what he was so afraid of. But then sympathy overcame me (which is very rare considering I have feelings for no one else but myself) and I said "I volunteer!". Brent's eyes lit up as I walked forward on the stage. As he walked past me to enter the crowd I whispered in his ear, "What was that you were saying about volunteers?". Brent became uneasy. I just continued on to the stage. "Your name is?" asked the man into the microphone. Before I answered, he gave the mic to me and I answered, "Sirius Mane.". The man took the microphone back and said, "Welcome to the games Sirius!" "Glad to be a contender." I said into the microphone. After I took a seat on one of the two chairs that sat in the middle of the stage and waited for the girl tribute to be called.

Karia Memphis (District 2) POV

Sirius Mane. Oh my gosh, I had seen him training with his father in their backyard once. I was walking home from school, and I saw him throwing daggers onto a target board. One of the daggers hit straight in the center. Sirius was lethal. I felt bad for anyone who has to fight him in the games, because the odds of killing him were not in their favor. I stood in the large crowd with my father and Kataryn. Everyone was clapping...except us. People here were crazy. Thinking being chosen to be a tribute in the Hunger Games was so cool and great. Being chosen to compete in the Hunger Games wasn't a blessing, it was sin. I hoped no one from our family would be reaped from the reaping ball. The capitol man hushed everyone to stop clapping. "Now for the girl tribute!" he said. He reached his hand into the reaping ball and pulled out a name, he then read aloud "Kataryn Memphis!". It took me a minute to realize what just happened. Everyone looked over at our family. Kataryn gripped my arm. The Capitol man found us in the crowd and said into the microphone "Why come on up Kataryn!" Kataryn gripped my arm harder. Her cheeks became red. Finally she let go of my arm and walked up. No. This couldn't be happening. I was about to lose my sister, my only one, to the games. I couldn't let this happen. Kataryn was already up on the stage when the man asked "Any volunteers?" Immediately I screamed "I volunteer!" Kataryn looked at me with horrid eyes. She mouthed "Don't do this!" I ignored her and walked up stage. Me and Kataryn stared at eachother, not aware of our surroundings. Immediately I hugged her tightly, and she hugged back. I heard the man say into the mic "Save it for the goodbyes people." This man may look normal, but he was rude. Didn't he realize I was going to the Hunger Games, about to leave my sister, not knowing if I would come back. Kataryn was first to let go, she smiled and walked of stage. "And what is your name?" the man asked. "Karia Memphis." I said into the mic. "Welcome to the games!" the man said. And with that, I took a seat next to Sirius Mane, letting a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. The cameras were focused on us, only me and Sirius. I let loose a fake smile, but deep inside, I was really crying.

Whacha think about this reaping? Plz review! I need more tributes! I have a great arena plan and storyline! Plz make tributes! I cant continue on without any more tributes! TRIBUTES NEEDED!


	5. Reaping for District 3

Seamus Rhodes (District 3) POV

I stood in the square, with all the other citizens of District 3 and my family. District 3's escort reaches into the boys reaping ball and pulls out a name. He then reads aloud "Seamus Rhodes!". Everyone looks at me with smiles on their faces, including my family. All of a sudden I find myself up on the stage next to the escort. "Welcome to the Games!" he says to me. Then, everything shifts, and I'm in the arena with twenty-three other tributes. We were in a desert area and they were there circling me. Each person wields a weapon. Either it's a knife, twin blades, an ax, a trident, bows and arrows, a whip, everyone has a weapon but me. I face them. "What's going on here?" I scream. "You have been thrust into the Hunger Games, it is time for you to face death!" they scream at me. I scream as they all hurl their weapons at me.

In the flash of a second, I find myself in my bedroom in my home in District 3. Then I remember what day it is. Today's the day of the reaping. I just lay in my bed motionless. The reaping. For me, the reaping is the scariest day of the year. Standing in the town square with hundreds of other people, waiting in anticipation to see which two children were going to attend the Hunger Games. I am thirteen. I have only been through the reaping once. It was the most terrifying day of my life. I was sure I was going to get picked. Thank God I didn't. The Games last year were brutal. They ended in the first two days!

I got out of my bed and walked over to my closet. I changed from my underclothes into a black tank-top and gray shorts. I slipped on flip flops and combed my hair. It was no use. My shaggy black hair would always stay a mess. My I stared into the mirror, looking into my brown eyes. They stood out on my pale skin. I told myself that this could be the day. The day were I would leave my family and may never come back. My stomach growled and I stopped gazing into the mirror and headed downstairs for the kitchen. I made myself four pancakes and ate them graciously. The house seemed quiet. What time was it? I got up to look at the clock and saw that it was 1:30. I figured my parents already headed off to the square. Figured I should do the same. I strode out the door and off to the square.

Nicole Lockhart (District 3) POV

"Get up!" My older brother shoves out my bed. "Get up, today's the day of the reaping!" he said to me. "I don't want to be late!" Oh yeah, my parents were out in the Capitol today, doing buisness. They would be watching the reapings on television. Because of their absence, my fifteen year old brother would be taking me. "Get up!" He shoved me again. "Okay I'm up I'm up!" I scream at him. As soon as he establishes me being conscious, he walks out of my room and heads downstairs. I noticed he had his reaping clothes on already. What was the time? I got out of bed in my shorts and tank-top that I must have fallen asleep in. I walked over to my clock and saw that it was 12:00. It was two hours till the reaping! Why did he have to wake me up so early. Well now that I'm up, I might as well get dressed.

I go to my closet and get out a black empior waist dress that I was planning to wear. I set the dress down on my bed and headed for the shower. After about fifteen minutes, I emerged from the shower and put a purple plush robe on. I then blow-dried my hair and then straightened it. After I was done, I went back to my room and put on the dress. I walked over to the mirror and was happy with what I saw. I then pinned my hair to the left side. I looked wonderful. My blue eyes stood out in the mirror. I glanced back at the clock and found it was now 12:45. I still had a lot of time before the reaping. I decided to use up this time by visiting my lifetime friend...May Nicoy.

May lives on the other side of town so when I got to her house, my feet were sore from the black high heels that I acquired before I left. I knocked on the door and May's mother answered the door. "Well hello sweetie, boy don't you look beautiful." she said. I smiled and said "Thank you Mrs. Nicoy, um, is May here?" "Oh yes! She's upstairs in her room getting ready for the reaping. Come in, come in!" she squealed. Mrs. Nicoy was a cheerful person. Always happy. Not even reaping day could bring down her attitude. Mrs. Nicoy welcomed me in and gestured to go upstairs. "You know were her room is." Yup, I had been to May's house many times before. For birthdays, for funerals, baby showers, or just to hang out.

I found May sitting on her bed watching T.V. She was already dressed in her reaping clothes. A white skirt that reached all the way to her ankles, and a black blouse with her hair combed back. "Nicole!" she screamed when she saw me. She quickly got up and gave me an enormous hug which I returned back. "What brings you here?" she said. "Oh, I just wanted to hang out before the reaping. Wha cha watching?" I asked. "Recaps of the past Hunger Games. Their on to last years! It's ending now." I looked at the T.V. Screen and found two young kids, a boy and a girl. The boy seemed to be about sixteen and the girl seemed to be 14 (my age). They were in a jungle area surrounded by much vegetation. The boy wielded twin blades in both his hands. The girl held a sword. "So it all comes down to this." said the boy. At those words, the girl charged at him with her sword. She swung at him but the boy deflected her swing with his twin blades. They were slashing at eachother and finally the girl managed to stab the boy in the stomach. The boy fell to the ground and appeared lifeless. He still held a blade in his hand. The girl walked over to him, she looked up at the sky and waited for the cannon to fire. In that brief second, the boy jumped up from his position and stabbed the girl repeatedly. She fell to the ground and he delivered the final blow by stabbing her throat. I immediately looked away, it was to much.

"Why are you watching this?" I asked. "Just to see what the Games might be like this year, you know, make me better prepared." I laughed at this. "Your not gonna get picked May!" "Well how do you know that?" she asked defensively. "Because I just know." She smiled and we spent the rest of out free time watching T.V. Until it was time for me to go. "See you at the reaping!" May called back to me as I left her house and headed for the square. There were ten more minutes till the reaping and the square was already packed. I managed to find my brother and we stood in the crowd, waiting for the event to begin.

Seamus Rhodes (District 3) POV

I managed to find my parents in the square. I stood with them along with a crowd of many other people. "Wow, last year it wasn't this packed." I said to my parents. They agreed to what I had said. I turned back to them. "Mom, Dad?" I said quietly, I'm surprised they heard me. "Yes sweetheart." my mother responded. I glanced at my father and knew he was listening. "If I get picked this year, do you think I have a chance of making it through the Games?" I asked. I could tell by the look on her face that my mother was surprised, my father just smiled. "If you get picked, I know you would do great." I gave a fake smile, somehow, I knew he was lying. A woman's voice spoke into a microphone and echoed around the square. Everyone looked toward the stage. This woman was definitely from the Capitol, she had green hair and purple skin. "Oh my God." I said as I saw her. "Welcome!" she said. "Today is the day of the reaping" she squealed. No one seemed happy about this. The mayor soon took the mic and spoke about the Dark Days and why the Hunger Games were born. The came the male reaping ball. I stared at it with fear. I didn't want to get picked. I don't want to kill other kids. I don't want to compete. Somehow I know I wouldn't stand a chance in the arena. I bet I would be one of the tributes killed at the bloodbath of the Cornucopia.

"And now, for the male tribute for District 3!" said the woman into the microphone. She reached her hand in and took out a name. Oh god! Please don't let it be me! The woman overlooks the card with some unlucky kids name on it. It's me! It's totally me! The woman reads the card, "Seamus Rhodes."

Oh.

My.

God!

This can't be! I can't be the unlucky one out of all the eligible boys that live in District 3. I look at my parents. My mother has tears forming in her eyes, and my father is staring down at the floor. "Don't make me go!" "I wont." my mother says. She hugs me and I hug her. After about two minutes, someone tugs at me. "No NO!" my mother screams. And as soon as I know it, I'm being dragged onto the stage by a Peacekeeper. "Get off me!" I scream at him. He sets me down on one of the two chairs provided for the tributes. "Stay down!" he says in a harsh voice. I do what he says, tears forming in my eyes. "Welcome to the Games Seamus!" the Capitol woman says.

Nicole Lockhart (District 3) POV

Tears form in my eyes as I watch that poor innocent kid being take from his family. What was his name, Seamus? Poor Seamus. This was all horrible. Stupid Peacekeeper. "Now for the girl tribute!" the Capitol woman says as she takes a name out of the female reaping ball. I cross my fingers and hope that's not my name on that card. Then the woman reads aloud. "Nicole Lockhart!" Oh great! Just my luck. At first, I don't move, but my brother nudges me forward and I begin to walk upstage. "Welcome to the Games Nicole!" says the woman as I take a seat next to Seamus. I glance at my brother, I can see he's happy with the smile on his face. Anger floods into me. The cameras center on me and Seamus. I do nothing but a fake smile and wave toward the cameras. If I am to survive in the arena, I need sponsors, and this is how I'm getting them. Showing the cameras I'm happy to be a contender, and that I'm fearless. Not like Seamus crying his eyes out next to me. I could already tell, that this kid isn't gonna last a full day in the arena, and it shocks me such a thought came into my mind.


	6. Update on Story

Update

**Sorry I havent updated for awhile, ive just been rlly busy and havent had enough time for the story. Im also writing another story which takes time from this one. I will add a few more chapters for the reapings next week. Sorry for the wait. I also cant wait till I get to the Games, I am going to enjoy writing the action sequences and stuff like that! Oh, and check out my other story, its set after the Hunger Games, Cathing Fire never happened except for the victory tour and Peeta and Katniss' fake love. Well anyways check it out and tell me what ya think of it, I just started it soo, it might not seem interesting at first, but trust me it will get rlly good and it has an epic storyline that i'm going to write over two sequels! Well, just wanted to update you on both my stories. Also MALE TRIBUTES STILL NEEDED FOR THIS STORY! FOR DISTRICTS 4,6,7, AND 10!**


End file.
